


【烟后】明器（下）

by dieyiliudan



Category: pili - Fandom, 霹雳布袋戏
Genre: 古陵逝烟 - Freeform, 宫无后 - Freeform, 烟后, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyiliudan/pseuds/dieyiliudan





	【烟后】明器（下）

地下室里全是打斗后的一片狼藉，古陵逝烟一方获得了毫无悬念的胜利。弁袭君虽心有不甘，却也想着给自己留条退路，因此并不多做纠缠就带着人走了。  
古陵逝烟抱着他的战利品，坐上了车。他将宫无后护在怀中，以防昏迷中的他撞到玻璃窗上。  
宫无后陷入混沌的梦境中，四周是一片红，薄如蝉翼的红纱在他四周飘荡，他感到空气冷得快凝固，在这个地方只停留了一会儿，他就冷得受不了了，双臂抱住自己才勉强止住颤抖。  
一个宽阔的怀抱从背后靠近，牢牢圈住他。他看到一只绣着竹纹的蓝色广袖环着他，袖子的主人在他耳边沉声唤道：“无后……”  
他的声音很是威严，却隐隐透着宠溺。

自己认识这只袖子的，宫无后努力转过头想看他，那人的面目却像笼罩在浓雾中看不清。  
怎么也回忆不起来他的样子，只要想一想头就会痛得要裂开。  
但是他知道他认识这个人。

“师……尊……”

蜷在怀里的红衣少年忽然唤出这两个字，着实让他吃了一惊。  
宫无后醒转过来，发现自己躺在一个陌生人的怀里，他赶紧坐了起来。

“先生，谢谢你救了我，”宫无后看上去教养很好，“请问你的名字？”  
古陵逝烟眯起眼睛。宫无后还记得他是谁，现在又一副迷茫的样子，这是在和他玩家家酒？  
那他就如他所愿扮成他的救命恩人吧。  
他勾了勾唇角：“我是古陵逝烟。”

这个名字也很熟悉，可……就是想不起来在哪里听过。宫无后努力在脑海中的搜刮停在剧烈的头痛发作后。  
宫无后揉了揉太阳穴，他只记得自己一直守护的烟都废墟被一伙盗墓贼挖了，还挖出不少值钱的东西，他瞬间追了出去，设计把运输明器的那人制服了，后来又来了一大帮人，然后他就被打晕抓了起来。等他再次醒来时，就在这车里了。  
所以一定是眼前这人救了自己。  
宫无后如此笃定。

“你脸色不太好，先去我家休息一会儿。”古陵逝烟威严的声音透着不容拒绝，宫无后自从醒来就和他保持着距离，天知道他有多想念他。

宫无后乖巧地点了点头，这个人让他觉得很熟悉。车速缓慢很舒服，他又累，很快就睡着了。

等他醒来的时候发现自己靠着古陵逝烟的肩膀，这也未免过于暧昧了，他默默地将脑袋移开，推开车门下车。

古陵逝烟把他领到书房，吩咐佣人倒了茶，坐在沙发上：“你和那个墓地是什么关系？”

“那是我的使命。我从出生起就被赋予了守护它的使命。”  
他从小脑中就会经常浮现和这个烟都有关的梦，他很想知道这是为什么，就常年住在它附近。久而久之，也会去防备一些盗墓者。也许保护它的完好，就是他与生俱来的使命？  
他是这么想，也是这么做的。

古陵逝烟听他说完，也不说话，靠在沙发上抽起了烟，见宫无后皱着鼻子就猜到他反感烟草，便嘱咐了他早点休息，明天再回家，自己就先回房了。

宫无后半夜躺在古陵逝烟的别墅客房中，大到离谱的床和软得把人陷进去的床垫都让他很不适应，他翻来覆去两个小时以后，无奈地发现自己失眠了。

“无后……”房门被轻轻推开，一声呼唤从背后传来，声音的主人脱去鞋袜躺在了他身边，一只手搂着他的腰侧。  
宫无后被吓得不轻，他转过头刚要问你这是干什么，就被古陵逝烟捂住了嘴。

“这段漫长的岁月”，他旋而抽开宫无后睡衣的腰带，声音很低像在自言自语，“你不知道我有多么想念你。”  
“我还以为你永远都不肯见我了，还好，还好。”

还好什么？  
宫无后话到嘴边又吞了回去，从未经历过这样的阵仗，现在他的脑子里乱成一团麻。  
古陵逝烟不由分说地吻了上去，将他对宫无后的思念用热烈的亲吻来宣泄。  
他身上有一股淡淡的酒气，混合着独特的熏香，倒是挺好闻。  
宫无后从未被人如此亲密的对待，温软的唇舌交缠在一起的感觉那么好，他不由自主地沉溺其中。

古陵逝烟的手滑进宫无后敞开的睡衣，拉开衣服露出莹白的胸膛，他并指夹着粉嫩的乳头摩挲。  
“啊……”宫无后立刻咬住嘴唇避免自己发出更多羞耻的声音。古陵逝烟知道这是他的敏感点，他把宫无后抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，坏心眼地轻轻啄着那两颗已经挺立的乳头，“无后，你太美了。”

心知古陵逝烟在调戏自己，宫无后更觉羞臊，闭着眼睛不去看眼前发生的一切。  
古陵逝烟慢慢褪下他胯间纯白的底裤，手指掠过早就起立的阴茎，稍作抚慰就滑向股缝间那道沟。他舔着宫无后一边乳首，另一边的乳尖捻在指间。手指往下移动，在菊穴周围稍稍按压，略做停留便进入一指。  
“嗯……唔……”宫无后浓密的睫毛扇动着，脸红透了，原本就精致的脸更显娇艳。已经进行到这步再不懂古陵逝烟要对他做什么那就是傻子了，只是他没想到原来两个男人也可以做这种事。第一次有人强势地打开他的身体，那股坚决像是不入主他的生命便不会罢休。  
少年绯红的脸越埋越低，直到抵在了古陵逝烟的肩头。  
古陵逝烟一根手指停在他的后穴中不断抽插，他看着眼睛闭得紧紧的少年，唇边噙着一抹坏笑。  
手指进出的地方渐渐湿润起来，软肉有节奏地收缩着，吮着他的手指，宫无后昂首呻吟，深陷情欲，下意识挺起胸膛送到他唇边。  
古陵逝烟欣赏那两颗充血似的殷红乳珠好一会儿，这才凑了过去，薄唇只是轻轻擦过，就感到怀中少年一阵战栗，他满意地舔弄了起来。  
“唔……好舒服……”宫无后呻吟出声，古陵逝烟又以牙冠轻咬，直到宫无后哆嗦的厉害，一双白皙的手臂忽地绕过来，环住他的脖子。  
古陵逝烟猜到可能是宫无后这个未经人事的小处男快要高潮了，立即停止了对他乳头的戏弄。  
快感终止了，宫无后一双凤眼迷离失焦，泪眼朦胧地看着他。  
古陵逝烟欣赏够了他带着欲望的眼神，欲言又止的模样，忽地把他的两腿抬高，已经挺立多时的性器一下捅进了后穴。  
忽然被人狠狠贯入，古陵逝烟的大手还在轻轻撸动着他稚嫩的阴茎。泪水从他潋滟的眼中滑落，宫无后紧紧攀着古陵逝烟的肩胛，承受着一波波汹涌的撞击。  
那活被湿漉漉的软肉紧紧包裹着，古陵逝烟舒服地闷哼了一声，过了这么久，一直只有他一人承担着前世的记忆。现在他终于完完整整地拥有了宫无后，无后的身心都被他占据，妩媚的凤眼倒映出的只有他的影像，心情怎么可能丝毫不激荡。  
他无法控制自己，狠狠地占有着宫无后，即使知道这是对方的初夜也不能让他放慢速度，宫无后的呻吟中夹杂着些微泣音，他知道他虽然渐入佳境，但还是感到些许痛楚，紧致的穴口箍着他的性器，夹的他也有些不适。为缓解宫无后被进入的痛苦，古陵逝烟狠嘬着他的乳头试图让他舒服点。  
这是他最敏感的地方，每当他用力吮吸他的乳头，宫无后的后穴就会涌出一股爱液浸湿交合之处，使他的抽插变得更顺畅。性器全力刺入又全力拔出，每次都会带起飞溅的汁液，宫无后的呻吟声越来越高，阴茎颤了几颤，白色的浊液溅在他和古陵逝烟连接的地方，终于迎来高峰释放了自己。  
古陵逝烟见他射了，低下头去亲吻他殷红的唇，温存了一会儿，又将他翻了过去，握住纤细的腰，一边将昂扬的性器抵在了臀缝上。  
“啊，不要了……”宫无后回头看着他，虚喘着气。  
“乖，我还没出来。”古陵逝烟话音刚落，那根粗长的性器又整根插了进去。宫无后再次被填满，已经食髓知味的他浑身一激灵，身前的阴茎又立了起来，跟着古陵逝烟撞击的节奏前后晃动着。  
宫无后不由自主地抬高臀部摆动细腰迎合着他，古陵逝烟更加把持不住，那物在宫无后紧致的穴内又胀大了许多，他加快速度抽插了起来。  
后穴酸麻得要化了，宫无后哼哼着，扭头看他，古陵逝烟见他满脸春色，意乱情迷，胸腔不由溢满了爱意，于是捉住他的下巴转过脸一通亲吻。

“无后，叫我师尊。”他一边吻着他鲜艳的红唇一边哄劝着。  
“师尊……”  
宫无后其实是不懂他为什么让他这么叫的，但情事正浓，他没有那样的余力和心思去想那么多，就照着古陵逝烟的话去做了。

古陵逝烟见他这么乖巧，满意地将他双腿抱起，压在墙上。宫无后被禁锢住难以动弹，只能被动承受着古陵逝烟的新一轮攻势。

“啊……师尊，师尊，饶了我……” 后穴被人从下方狠插着，乳头也被含在嘴里吮着，下身的欲望再次立了起来，抵在两人小腹中间摩擦，宫无后被干得几乎昏了过去，下意识地叫起了师尊。在床第之间听到熟悉的呼唤，古陵逝烟情欲更甚，发狠似的将宫无后按在墙上操弄。

后来，无后自己也记不清自己高潮了多少次，舒服得话也说不出，这个挑动他每一根神经的男人似乎占据了世界的一切。  
他只能看着他，感受着他，和他一起沉沦在欲望的深渊。  
古陵逝烟将他紧紧拥在怀中，占有着他，力道大得似要融入骨血。仿佛这样才能确认无后还在他身边

凌晨，古陵逝烟醒得很早，枕边是空着的。这些年他一直忙于工作，每天都醒得很早，早已习惯了，今天没有看到昨晚在身边的那抹红影，却莫名的失落。每天例行收拾床褥的佣人进来时，刚好撞见自家老板看着凌乱床单沉默不语的样子。

佣人把宫无后的话原原本本地转述了一遍，说道：“他走了。他让我告诉你，他都知道了。”  
古陵逝烟一阵怅然。 原来如此。他终于拥有完整的记忆了，所以才无法面对自己。

好不容易才失而复得的宝物，他怎么会让他就这么轻易离开？  
来日方长，他有的是办法让他接受自己。

这天清晨，弁袭君接到了一通神秘的电话，电话那边是他的老朋友，前商业合作伙伴——古陵逝烟。他低沉冷漠的声音从电话那边传来，说了一堆宫无后一定会继续追查下去，会来到烟都废墟云云。  
“所以呢？”  
“帮我找到他。”  
“哦？我为什么要帮你？”弁袭君心想前几天的事自己还没忘。  
“你不想知道杜舞雩的下落了？”  
“……”弁袭君知道被人抓住要害，只好自认倒霉，“好，五天后，我给你确切的消息。”


End file.
